


Massage

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [140]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Insecure Michael, M/M, Massage, Open Relationships, Reassuring Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every time you come back from him, you keep telling me I need to understand how much you love me. Well, you need to understand that I love you enough to want you to be happy. And if sharing you is what it’s gonna take to make you happy, guess what? I don’t mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Adam makes a happy little noise of surprise when Michael’s slick fingers spread over his shoulder blades and start to squeeze and push at the tense muscles underneath. “Peppermint oil?” He asks.

 

“Your favorite,” Michael agrees. His fingers brush against a knot of tension and he soothes it away with practiced hands before speaking again. “I just wanted to say I love you,” he whispers. “And...” His voice hitches and he swallows down the lump in his throat. “And I’m sorry. You know, about Lu-”

 

Adam makes a soft noise of dissent and rolls over before prying the jar of oil from Michael’s slippery fingers. It’s not Michael’s favorite, but that’s only because he doesn’t have any real preference beyond ‘not citrus.’ “Don’t be sorry,” Adam soothes as he smears some of the oil over Michael’s chest. “Every time you come back from him, you keep telling me I need to understand how much you love me. Well, you need to understand that I love you enough to want you to be happy. And if sharing you is what it’s gonna take to make you happy, guess what? I don’t mind.”

 

Michael whimpers as Adam’s fingers brush against a particularly sensitive spot. “But humans-”

 

“Nuh-uh. Don’t say ‘but humans’ and launch into some rant about how you think I’m supposed to feel. You _love_ him, Mika. He makes you happy. You need each other. And I am not going to be the one to take that away from you.”

 

“But-”

 

“No but’s,” Adam insists. His lips curl into a smirk and he reaches behind Michael. “Except this one.”

 

Michael grins and reaches down to squeeze Adam’s behind. “And this one.”

 

Adam pulls him down and kisses him. “We good?” He asks when they pull away.

 

Michael gives him a dopey grin and brushes their noses together. “We’re the best.” 


End file.
